


Cozy

by thegrayness



Category: Ted Lasso (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: Roy and Keeley cuddle on the couch. That's the fic.
Relationships: Keeley Jones/Roy Kent
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeelyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/gifts).



> You mentioned snuggling in your request, and I love Roy/Keeley, too, so I wrote you a treat! Happy Yuletide!

Roy’s never enjoyed cuddling before. He’s—it’s just not been his thing. He has too much energy—or anger—in him to just lay down with someone for an extended amount of time. That used to be the case, anyway. 

So it’s weird that he finds himself on Keeley’s couch, spooned behind her against the back of the couch. The fuzzy blanket that’s covering the whole thing is tickling the back of his neck and his head is on a pink fluffy pillow. He keeps getting strands of the fluff stuck in his mouth. 

When she suggested a movie, he imagined them sitting side by side, maybe even a bowl of crisps between them. But when Keeley pressed play and maneuvered them into position, Roy found he didn’t even want to resist.

So here he is, waiting for the clawing feeling of claustrophobia to spread through his chest. Only it’s been an hour and all he feels is incredibly cozy and sleepy. Keeley’s hair is half suffocating him, but he blows it out of the way every few minutes, and he feels her giggle quietly in his arms. He tightens his hold, a little concerned she might fall off if she flails when she’s laughing at another scene.

Roy doesn’t even know what they’re watching, he’s too busy focusing on the way Keeley smells, the way they fit together, the way he’s not counting down the minutes to get into his own space. It’s freaking him out a bit if he’s honest. 

So now he’s on the verge of freaking out about _not_ freaking out—except he doesn’t get a chance because the credits are rolling and Keeley is squirming her way round to face him. She gives him a peck on the lips. “So?”

Roy stares at her lips for a moment. “Uh,” he says. Eloquent as always, he thinks. 

“You hated it,” Keeley replies.

“What? No I—”

“It’s okay, I didn’t think it was that—”

“No,” Roy tries again. “I didn’t—I couldn’t really focus. On the movie.”

Keeley’s eyebrows jump up. “What’s wrong?” She asks, voice earnest and concerned and Roy is messing this all up.

“No, it’s not—you’re just… distracting, is all.”

Her eyebrows fold down in disapproval. “ _I’m_ distracting,” she says flatly.

“For fuck’s sake,” he mutters. “I’m not—I’m saying this all wrong.”

“Hey,” Keeley interrupts his thoughts, laying her hand on his cheek. “Just talk to me.” She shrugs her shoulder and leans in to kiss him again, so gently that Roy squeezes his eyes shut. “All right?”

“I—” He stops, takes a deep breath. “I just—like you. So I was—thinking about that.”

Keeley’s eyes light up and a smile curves over her mouth. “Oh,” she says quietly, pleased. “Well in that case, I forgive you for ignoring the movie.” She leans up to kiss his forehead. 

“Lucky me,” he mutters back, trying to sound gruff, but Keeley just smiles wider so he’s not sure if it works. She was never really as afraid of him as he liked most people to be anyway. 

Keeley kisses him again and he slips a hand down her back, around the curve of her ass. He gives it a squeeze, which always makes her laugh, and sure enough, she smiles against his lips. 

“What are you making me for dinner?” She asks. 

“What’ve you got?”

“Dunno. Tomatoes.” She shrugs. “Wine.”

“Tomatoes and wine.”

“There might be more than that, I suppose.”

“Right, let me up, then. I’ll go look.”

Keeley pushes him against the back of the couch with a hand to his chest. “Not quite yet,” she says, shooting him a sly grin before leaning in for another kiss. 


End file.
